


Don't Underestimate the Power of the Dark-side

by Anna_banana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, swimmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Kylo and Hux are both swimmers competing at a world championship level. They have never raced against each other.Until now.





	Don't Underestimate the Power of the Dark-side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Dive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741036) by [JinxedAmbitions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions). 



> Inspired largely by: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DVoPQI5KBvc this video of Michael Phelps and also briefly by the awesome fic stated.

World Finals are a routine for Kylo now. He walks into the call room, team hood yanked firmly over his face, music blaring into his ears and his usual scowl plastered firmly on his face. He has learned how important it is to stay focussed, to ignore the others but as always he can’t help but have a perfunctory glance around the room before seating. 

He smirks as he notices the youngster Mitaka fidgeting nervously on the bench, unable to sit still. Across from him the U.K. swimmers Finn and Poe stand together chatting casually, sharing earbuds between themselves rather than wearing the traditional headphones. Dameron notices him glancing over and gives a smile and a wave, causing the other man to look over as well. Kylo gives them a menacing glare before turning his head away. Most of the other competitors are standing at the lockers, each pretending to be doing something in them. Just as Kylo goes to turn around and focus on his visualisation he sees one more person. The figure he spots at the other end of the room makes him freeze momentarily before he takes his seat.

_Armitage Hux_

He recognises the man instantly despite never having competed against him before. Ireland has a particularly small swim team this season however so Hux must have been selected for some extra events.

Having never competed against the other man, they have never shared a call room before, but by God, he wishes that wasn’t the case.

The ginger is the only one who doesn’t get have his swim cap on or his goggles at his forehead. He doesn’t even have his trackies on and instead just wears his swim trunks with an oversized hoodie that almost but not quite covers them. Kylo can’t help but stare at the long pale legs and almost groans aloud when Hux starts stretching. 

No music would be loud enough to drown out his thoughts as Hux reaches down, hands flat to the ground. Kylo is eternally grateful that the other man is turned facing away from him. Both for the fantastic view and also to reduce his chances of being caught staring at Hux’s ridiculously toned ass. 

Kylo tries his best to rationalise. After all he’s a swimmer, he sees fantastic bodies all the time, in fact he knows he has one himself. There’s something appealing about the contrast however between his own broad, muscular figure and Hux’s more slim yet firm body. 

Before his fantasies can become too detailed, he realises that Hux is beginning to to put his trackies and cap on. Cursing to himself, Kylo glances at the time. Only 5 more minutes until they’re called out and he hasn’t done any of his mental preparation. Lead Coach Snoke is going to kill him. At this moment in time at least he would die happy. 

Sighing, Kylo forces his eyes to close and tries to listen to his music in earnest. Admittedly now it’s only purpose is to bring him down from his growing arousal rather than to particularly prepare him for the race.

After what feels like no time at all, the athletes are called out to head towards the main pool. Standing up with a sigh, Kylo chances one last glance around the room knowing his routine for the day has been screwed anyway. When he looks towards Hux the other man is finally facing him and even catches his eye with a wink. It’s at that moment Kylo realises he has been well and truly played.

Rather than channelling his well known anger towards Hux, Kylo only grins ferociously in return. After all he has always loved a challenge.


End file.
